Forever Black
by jozeline7728
Summary: Cuando Sophie se mudó con su novio, pensó que vivirían felices para siempre en su pequeño apartamento. Nunca pensó que él empacaría sus maletas y se iría porque "necesita espacio"... una noche, ayuda a una misteriosa desconocida y ebria a llegar a casa a salvo. Poco sabía ella que la misteriosa desconocida no es otra que la Ejecutiva y millonaria Sian Powers...
1. Sinopsis

_**SINOPSIS **_

Cuando Sophie se mudó con su novio a Nueva York, pensó que vivirían felices para siempre en su pequeño apartamento de Nueva York. Nunca pensó que él empacaría sus maletas y se iría porque "necesita espacio". Con su recién descubierta soltería y el miedo a estar sola, Sophie se entierra a sí misma en sus obras de arte y pinturas hasta que una noche, ayuda a una misteriosa desconocida y ebria a llegar a casa a salvo. Poco sabía ella que la misteriosa desconocida no es otra que la Ejecutiva y millonaria Sian Powers. Después de encontrar a Sophie en su cocina a la mañana siguiente y asumir que ella rompió su regla #1 de pasar la noche en su casa, queda intrigada, no sólo por su obstinación y rebeldía, sino por su bondad.

Sian Powers, emocionalmente muerta y dañada, derivado de una tragedia personal, hizo una promesa de nunca amar o enamorarse de una mujer, hasta que Sophie Webster entra en su vida por casualidad. Después de que ella se abre y le muestra su mundo, Sian comienza a sentir emociones y sentimientos que nunca supo que existían. A pesar de los rumores y advertencias en cuanto a Sian Powers y su uso y abuso hacia las mujeres, Sophie se encuentra a sí misma siendo atraída a su mundo.

Sophie sabe que ellas no pueden estar juntas porque guarda un profundo secreto que podría destruir a Sian emocionalmente para siempre.

Acompaña a Sian y Sophie mientras se embarcan en un viaje de coraje, amor y fuerza. ¿Será suficiente para salvarlas?


	2. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Me quedé de pie en la puerta del dormitorio mientras Tom hacía sus maletas.  
—Sólo necesito un poco de espacio —dijo mientras lanzaba sus ropas desordenadamente en su gran mochila nike.  
—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con esa zorra que conociste en Zoe la otra noche?  
—Soph, vamos, te dije que no pasó nada.  
Le rodé los ojos. —Me dijiste un montón de cosas, Tom.

Lanzó las últimas prendas en su mochila Nike y se giró para mirarme—Ambos sabíamos que nos dirigíamos a esto, las cosas han estado inestables desde hace un tiempo, y tú sabes por qué.  
—Inestable para ti porque estás en busca de algo que no existe.  
Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Lo siento, Soph, simplemente no puedo seguir con esto.

Lo seguí hasta el pequeño espacio que llamamos sala mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y arrojó algo de dinero sobre la mesa. —Esto es para el siguiente par de meses, así puedes pagar la renta. —Me besó en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente. —No quiero tu dinero: Quiero que te quedes. Por favor, Tom. No te des por vencido con nosotros. Ahora era la persona más patética del mundo, rogándole a mi estúpido novio que se quedara. No porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de él, sino porque tenía miedo de estar sola, y estar sola era algo muy familiar para mí. Tomó su mochila del suelo y se la echó al hombro. —Cuídate, Soph. — Y justo así, se fue. Me quedé de pie en medio de la sala y miré hacia la puerta cerrada mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

.  
Tom y yo hemos estado juntos desde segundo año de universidad. Ambos estudiábamos en la Universidad Estatal de Michigan y nos conocimos en una fiesta de fraternidad cuando él era un Delta Sigma Phi. Tom era un chico apuesto con su 1.80 de estatura y de complexión fuerte. Muy atractivo y lindo. Siempre tenía su cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente peinado, y sus ojos azules me recordaban a una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, el océano. Tom era la persona cuya presencia iluminaba la habitación. Su encanto y el romance es lo que me hizo perder la cabeza. Estudiaba Contabilidad mientras yo estudiaba Arte. No pasó mucho tiempo después de nos graduamos cuando su primo le consiguió un trabajo en una gran empresa de contabilidad donde trabajaba. Así es como terminamos mudándonos de Michigan a Nueva York. Tom trabajaba a tiempo completo como contador y ganó una gran cantidad decente de dinero, así que fui capaz de tomar un trabajo de tiempo parcial en una compañía disquera y terminar de pintar los cuadros que le prometí a la galería de arte. Rentamos un apartamento de un dormitorio que era pequeño, pero fue nuestro hogar durante el año pasado y nos hizo feliz, por lo menos yo pensé que así era. Me levanté con mis ojos llorosos y me senté en el sofá, acurrucada en un ovillo y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

.  
No había estado durmiendo mucho tiempo cuando un golpe en la puerta me sorprendió. Me senté y miré alrededor, mis ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Soph, ¿estás ahí? —Escuché decir a una voz familiar mientras ella llamaba a la puerta. Me levanté del sofá y di traspiés para abrir la puerta. Hannah siempre parecía saber cuándo la necesitaba más. Levantó sus manos en el aire.

—Soph, ya es hora, pensé que iba a tener que derribar la puerta. —Puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazó con fuerza. Le hice señas para que entrara mientras se abría camino y puso una gran bolsa café en la mesa.

—Vengo con comida de novio imbécil. —Sonrió mientras buscaba en la bolsa. Sacó las cajas de comida china y las puso sobre la mesa.

—Tenemos ternera Mongolia, wrap de lechuga, arroz con pollo frito, sopa Wonton y helado de chocolate para el postre.

Su sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja, pero rápidamente cayó mientras dejé caer mi cabeza y me acurrucaba de nuevo en mi sofá. Hannah suspiró profundamente cuando se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

-Tom me envió un mensaje y me dijo que se iba. Quería que viniera a revisarte y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Levanté la cabeza de mis brazos. ¿Quién demonios se creía mandando a mi mejor amiga para ver si estaba bien? Pensé mientras la rabia quemaba dentro de mí.  
—Dijo que se fue por diferencias irreconciliables.  
—¿Qué, acaso estamos casados? —gruñí.

Hannah me dio una sonrisa simpática y fue a la cocina a tomar platos y cubiertos para la comida en la mesa. No podía dejar de pensar en Tom y en cómo sólo se marchó. Nunca nos habíamos alejado por más de un par de días, y ahora estaríamos separados para siempre y yo estaría sola de nuevo. Sé por qué decidió irse, y por esa razón lo odiaba. Le di cada oportunidad para que me dijera la verdad, pero ni siquiera pudo mirarme a los ojos y hacerlo. Era un cobarde, y yo no tenía espacio para los cobardes. Aunque me sentía mal de mi estómago, me levanté y me dirigí a la mesa mientras Hannah ponía algo de comida en mi plato.

—Escucha, Soph, Tom es un idiota y lamento que perdiste los últimos cuatro años de tu vida con él. Necesitas enfocarte en otra cosa. Tienes que terminar tus pinturas y ponerlas en la galería para que la gente pueda descubrir quién es verdaderamente Sophie Lauren Webster —dijo, agitando su tenedor. Sonreí levemente porque sabía que tenía razón; Si había una manera de escapar del dolor y de la soledad, era mediante mis pinturas. Se acercó y puso su brazo a mí alrededor y me dio un apretón—. No te preocupes, estaré aquí para ti.

Conocí a Hannah en la galería de arte el día que me detuve a hablar con el dueño sobre mostrar mis pinturas. En el momento en que ella dijo: "Tal vez yo puedo ayudarte" congeniamos y hemos sido mejores amigas desde entonces. Una cosa sobre Hannah es su personalidad, es mucho más grande que su 1.57 de estatura y su talla 0. Siempre luce perfecta con su largo cabello rubio y maquillaje perfectamente colocado que realza sus brillantes ojos verdes. No creo que la haya visto alguna vez vestida con pantalones de chándal, para ella todo es acerca de la moda con faldas y lindas blusas ceñidas. No hay déficit de hombres o mujeres cuando Hannah está cerca, nunca hace diferencia y es por eso que la amo. Siempre están coqueteándole, pero ella aún busca la persona perfecta para darle su corazón.

No tenía ganas de comer, pero sabía que tenía que apaciguar a Hannah o no me dejaría en paz.  
—¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?  
Dejé el tenedor en mi plato.

—Nop, sólo quiero estar sola. Creo que iré a tomar un baño. Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí al baño.

Abrí el grifo del agua y vertí una tapita de producto para un baño de burbujas en la corriente.  
Retorcí mi largo cabello castaño y lo sujeté con un broche para evitar que se mojara. Entré en la bañera llena de burbujas y me deslicé hasta que mi cabeza estuvo descansando en la almohada de baño detrás de mí. Me quedé ahí, cerré mis ojos y traté de pensar en un plan, pero estaba desconsolada y necesitaba la cantidad adecuada de tiempo para revolcarme en la autocompasión antes de seguir adelante con mi vida como una mujer soltera.

Para el momento en que salí de la bañera, Hannah había limpiado todo. Me había dejado un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Soph, descansa un poco y llámame si necesitas algo. Te llamaré mañana, te quiero." Sonreí porque ella era la única familia que me quedaba. Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía seis años y mi padre murió justo antes de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. Tenía una tía y un tío en Michigan, pero no había visto u oído de ellos desde que mi padre murió. Siempre consideré a los padres de Tom como mi familia, pero ahora que habíamos roto, sería más que extraño hablar con ellos.

Me aseguré de que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave. Apagué las luces y me acurruqué en la cama, enterrando mi cabeza bajo las sábanas para escapar de la realidad de mi vida, al menos por esta noche.

...

Espero que la historia les vaya gustando tanto como a mí me encanto. (;


End file.
